


I have never felt this way about anyone

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: Another drabble from a Tumblr prompt.After many years, Leonardo and Donatello find out their feelings for each other (sort of).





	I have never felt this way about anyone

Leonardo inspected the gleam on the edge of his sword and could see the blue of his irises reflecting back at him. Perfect. Reverently, he placed the sword back on the wall, where it resided most of the time these days. He paused to pay his respects before the photograph of his father and sensei. How he missed him still. However, his guidance wasn’t as critical anymore. Shredder had been gone for years and Leonardo worked closely with Karai and the Foot to keep relative peace around the city. He had always believed that they were no heroes so he didn’t intervene where it was more prudent for the police to do so. Only when his special skills were essential, which was a rare occurrence anymore.  

The oldest Hamato reflected on the last years of their lives. Mikey’s permanent residence was still the lair, but that didn’t mean that Leo saw him much. The youngest of the brothers typically crashed with the Mutanimals or with his human friend, Woody. Mikey and Woody also ran a small pizza shop, with the mutant doing most of the cooking behind-the-scenes. Raph and Casey were roommates. They had found a basement apartment that was well-suited for their needs and still patrolled regularly. Donatello and April had no romantic attachments to each other, but they were still inseparable and co-owned a small bio-engineering firm. The work kept the genius turtle busy most of the time. Don also kept a small apartment in the Bronx that was adequately secluded. As for himself, Leo refused to leave the lair. Someone had to keep the memory of the Hamato clan alive, whatever that meant. Unfortunately, that also signified spending most of his time alone. 

In his youth, Leo had thought that maybe he and Karai would have a future together, but those hopes vanished when he realized that she already had a relationship with her long-time friend, Shinigami. Leonardo had to accept the fact that he had been a passing curiosity and although the kunoichi still flirted with him, Leo knew there were no true intentions behind her actions. 

“Alright, Leo,” he said to himself. “I think that’s enough of that. You’re just going to make yourself depressed and that’s not productive at all.” He decided to turn his attention to something more worthwhile. Leonardo opted to stretch his limbs, before starting on some simple katas. His knee, the one shattered during the infamous invasion, felt stiff this morning so the turtle sat on the padded ground of the dojo and stretched out his leg. Leo hissed softly as the joint protested, but he pushed past the pain. 

“Is your leg bothering you today?” the question and voice were both unexpected. The older turtle had thought himself alone.  

“Crap!” Leonardo visibly jumped having been caught completely unaware. He looked up to find his purple-banded brother standing in the doorway with arms crossed and a small smile on his face. 

“I snuck up on the great Leonardo,” he teased. 

Leo smiled at his brother and said, “Damn, you really got me. I had no idea you were there.” He stood with some difficulty and crossed the room to give his brother a hug. These days that kind of physical affection came more easily than it had when they were younger. “What are you doing here, Don? I thought you had to work.”

Donatello shrugged after taking a step back, “I decided to take the day off. What’s the use of being your own boss if you can’t miss work whenever you want?” 

“Is that what April said?” Leo asked with a smile. 

Donatello smirked, “Maybe.” He turned away from Leo to dig through the bag slung over his shoulder. “I also wanted to bring you these,” he held up a couple of books for his older brother to see. 

Leonardo quickly took the offered books and looked over the covers. The topics ranged from Japanese classic literature to art history and the blue-banded turtle was excited to add these to his reading pile. “These look great, Don. Thanks!” He tucked the books under his arm and asked, “Do you want some tea? I think I’m going to hold off on the katas for now.”

“Sure,” Don responded. Leo took a step in the direction of the kitchen, but stumbled when his knee buckled. His brother’s strong arms immediately wrapped themselves around Leo to keep him from falling. Donatello looked at his brother with concern, “I think you should get off that leg, Leo.” He took the books back from his brother and led him toward the living room area instead.

Leonardo was about to protest, but decided against it. His leg felt much stiffer than normal and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Don. 

The two turtles reached the couch and Don lowered Leo onto it, then carefully helped him stretch out his leg. He nestled a pillow under Leo’s knee before placing a hand on his brother’s plastron. “Stay here, ok?” He shot him a stern look, “Don’t get up.” Leo was about to ask where Don was going, but the purple-banded turtle disappeared quickly, leaving the small stack of books on the coffee table. Leo decided to follow his brother’s instructions and settled for waiting.  

A few minutes later, his brother came back carrying a small jar that once belonged to their father. The jar contained a potent unguent that they had all used growing up. It was meant for stiff and sore muscles. Their father had always insisted it was the best remedy, despite the slightly pungent smell.  

Donatello scooted Leo’s leg just a bit using the utmost care before sitting next to his brother. “This should help,” he said as he uncapped the small bottle. He covered his hands thickly with the remedy and began to slowly massage around Leo’s knee. Immediately warmth spread over Leo’s joint and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel of his brother’s strong fingers pushing into his flesh and rubbing with firm strokes. 

Leo sank further down into the cushions and felt himself lulled into a state of total relaxation under his brother’s ministrations. The combined sounds around the lair, the warmth on his knee, and his brother’s touch were all soothing in a way Leo had not felt recently. For a second time that day, the turtle was caught completely off guard when soft lips pressed against his own and Leo’s eyes flew open with a jolt. Don was kissing him. 

His brother’s reddish brown eyes opened a moment later and Donnie pulled away. 

“What are you doing?” Leo asked in a near whisper. 

Donatello looked surprised himself, “I- I’m not sure.” Don’s hand came up to brush across his own lips and paused. He turned his gaze back to his brother, “I guess, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

“W- What?” the older turtle’s brain could not make sense of what his brother was saying. “You wanted to kiss me?” 

Don bit his lip and nodded, “I think so.”

Leonardo pushed himself up to sit a bit straighter. “Don, I’m not sure I understand. Why... why would you want that?” Leo’s piercing eyes bored into Don’s as his brother contemplated what to say next. 

Donatello stood from the couch and paced in front of his brother, “To tell you the truth, Leo, I have never felt this way about anyone,” the olive-skinned turtle admitted. “I thought I loved April, but the feelings I had for her never compared to the way I felt -  _ feel  _ \- about you.” He rubbed a hand over his head, “And I’m an idiot! I should have told you sooner, but now that I have I don’t know what you think. And you keep staring at me, with those eyes, and I have no idea what’s going through your head. I came here to tell you and now- now I’m not so sure this was a good idea.” Donatello paused his nervous rambling when the corners of Leo’s lips turned up. The blue-banded turtle realized this must have been the reason behind Don’s surprise visit and April’s urging to take some time off. 

“It’s okay, Don,” Leo said reaching out to stop his brother’s pacing. He wrapped his fingers around one of Donatello’s large hands and squeezed. “I’m not upset or anything like that. A bit surprised maybe.”

“You’re okay with this?” Donatello asked in disbelief.

“I’m not sure if okay is the right word, but if I’m honest with myself, I’ve thought about you before. I mean, in  _ that _ way. But I didn’t want to take anything away from you or intrude. You have a life away from here...” Leonardo explained. 

“Leo, how could you even think that?” Donnie reclaimed his seat on the couch, grasping Leo’s fingers tightly. He brought his hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss, “You would never be intruding. You’re my family no matter what.” The olive-skinned turtle leaned into Leo, being mindful of his brother’s knee, to place another kiss on the leader’s lips.

As they explored each other tentatively, Donatello’s hands ran over the scars on his plastron as if he were cataloguing the history of their near losses before pulling away and breaking their connection, “Leo...” he spoke his name softly, sweetly, and smiled. 

Their foreheads came to rest against each other and Leo could feel Don’s warm breath ghosting across his lips. They sat like that for a few minutes, a pregnant silence filling the space between them. Leo thought it was enough, for the moment, to have Donnie’s company and the possibility of a different kind of future within his reach. After years of his solitary existence, it would take some time to grow used to the idea that he could be more than a forgotten clan leader.   


End file.
